Initiation
by Tsukiyomi Yuji
Summary: Original characters and fellow Shugo chara characters in this story. The story takes place when Amu and Ikuto are now married but they are not the center of this story rather it's... well read and find out. It's an unfinished story that I am trying out and want input or I will just delete it.. idk.. but the story is inside no real summary yet! SuG!


Yoru: Why this story? It's not about me or Miki..

Ikuto: or me and Amu.. *pouts*

Amu: Ikuto give it a rest! *is relieved*

Miki: *quiet*

Yuji: This story is mine, and I would appreciate it if you do not steal my work (I know the people/members on this site won't but you just never know with visitors sometimes.. no offense to them.)

The only disclaimer in this story is that the SC characters DO NOT belong to me, they belong to peach pit. Oh, and Takeru of SuG( owns himself)

* * *

_It had been a while since the fight with Easter and the choices the guardians had made. Amu Hinamori had like Ikuto Tsukiyomi wanted and grew up; only it wasn't as quickly as he had wanted. He though had continued traveling with the troop he was with as his violin skills continued to grow. Having found his father made things easier in his travels knowing his mother and sister would be happy. Things were now beginning to fall into place, as Kuukai had officially asked his father for Utau's hand and permission to date. Ikuto's father was thrilled as Ikuto only accepted his sister's happiness._

Ikuto had traveled all around the world until five years had passed and the girl he loved was now a woman, who he wanted with all his heart. He loved seeing her blush and smile at him, she was always a tease. Ever since he had met her when he had Yoru, his chara he knew something was odd about her but it also drew him in. Chuckling Ikuto had begun to walk to his home knowing full well that his sister and family were waiting. He hoped that Amu wasn't taken by that kiddy king that thought always hurt him but he hoped Amu had believed his words when he visited last.

After ten minutes Ikuto arrived at his home and knock on the door as he heard shuffling and whispers coming from inside. A smile spread through Ikuto's features as he imagined his family, and who opened the door was none other than his sister who received him with a tackling hug. "Ikuto, I missed you!" She said as she got up and helped Ikuto up, as she walked behind him and pushed him inside. "Wait Utau, Wha-?" Ikuto replied as he was pushed into his house only to be shocked as everyone jumped out and said, "Surprise!" Ikuto was surprised at the people that were there, a blond girl Amu had told him about was named Rima, the purple haired guy holding her hand was Nagihiko. A girl with brown hair with ribbons tying her hair into pigtails was holding hands with Kairi Sanjo, the green haired boy with glasses. Ikuto saw Kuukai walk up to him and give him a manly hug as his parents went up and hugged him as well. Being happy Ikuto saw a few others Ami, the light brown haired girl was now a grown up girl a teen or close to that age by the looks of it. Ikuto saw Tadase and Amu side by side and he suppressed his smile to hide his sadness as Tadase came up to him and told him, "Welcome back Ikuto-niisan." Nodding Ikuto thanked him feeling unsure until he was taken by surprised as Amu rushed towards him and hugged him tight. Startled by her actions Ikuto wasn't sure how to respond as he hugged the pink haired girl, and was shocked when Amu looked at him with tears in her eyes. Feeling his heart tighten in his chest Ikuto wiped her tears away as he leaned down and kissed her. He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do but he wanted to be greedy as he kissed her and was surprised that Amu had kissed him back.

Kuukai cleared his throat as he had a goofy smile plastered on his face, "Mind getting a room?" He teased as he hugged Utau, and everyone else began to ask Ikuto questions about his travels. Amu was flushed and happy that Ikuto was here but after a while in the conversation Ikuto did the unthinkable for Amu. As everyone began to move into the kitchen to eat, Ikuto stopped Amu and kneeled as he took out a small box, and opened it to reveal a ring. Amu was shocked as her eyes widened, and covered her face from the shock as she heard the words she had always dreamed of, "Amu Hinamori, will you marry me?" Ikuto asked as Amu's tears fell and nodded her head whispering a silent, 'yes' to Ikuto. As Ikuto stood up he placed the ring on her Amu's ring finger, as they kissed and hugged. Everyone else smiled and clapped at the couple, as Ikuto was glad she wasn't with Tadase her kiss to him proved it. He was indeed surprised when Tadase did nothing to stop Amu, but was thankful that he didn't do anything for he loved Amu, as he kissed her.

As the party went on Ikuto had caught up with what had happened in the last five years, as he learned that Tadase was dating Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, Kuukai had asked Utau to get married as soon as they could. Rima and Nagi had gone out as they had gotten closer. Ikuto was very surprised at all the change and meeting Ami, she seemed fond of  
Ikuto as she wanted to sit on his lap, causing Amu to pout, and Ikuto to kiss her and whisper things that would make her blush.

Of course all of this was the beginning of their children and better yet the future children of all the people present.

~Time Skip~ A few years later

Their first child is a girl with pink hair like her mother, and midnight blue eyes like her father. Her mother was very happy that their first child would be the splitting image of the two as they wished that their first child would look like the other. A pink haired woman smiled down at her child as she cradled her daughter in her arms, the woman's name is Amu, Amu Tsukiyomi. A tall and lean blue haired man with matching blue eyes looked at the child and his beloved wife. His daughter was the exactly what he had imagined she would look like, beautiful like her mother. He couldn't be happier knowing that their first child would bring so much happiness to their families, for one the blue haired man smiled at his wife he was now the well renowned violinist. Just like his father Aruto Tsukiyomi, as the blue haired man leaned closer to his wife Amu he spoke, "What should our daughters name be Amu?" The pink haired girl smiled at her husband and replied, "I know Ikuto, but I have no idea what her name should be? It could be Ran, or Aiko?" Ikuto shook his head from side to side to show his disagreement until he suggested, "How about Yuji?" Amu looked at her husband as if he was crazy, "Ikuto, that is a boy's name. Why would we name our child Yuji?" She asked him. Ikuto only chuckled, "I know Amu but if you think about it, she looks a lot like you and her name would mean two males. Just like you Amu, I believe our daughter would have two guys after her as she grows up knowing how sexy and beautiful you are." He reasoned with her as he leaned down and kissed his blushing wife. Sighing in defeat Amu had to admit that their child would have an odd name but she knew why Ikuto was saying, it wasn't that she would be two boys or anything like that, she would always have two boys at her side, whether they would be siblings or friends. "I guess Yuji it is but, I kind of want your mom's name added to her Ikuto." Amu spoke as Ikuto chuckled and nodded, "Alright love, so Yuji Souko Tsukiyomi?" He asked his wife as she nodded.

Smiling at her daughter Amu cradled her child, "My little Yuji." She smiled as her baby slept silently and peacefully. Ikuto chuckled and hugged his wife and newborn daughter, as he heard a light knock on the door, "come in." Ikuto called lightly as Kuukai, Utau and their two year old son Daichi entered with them. Utau squealed with joy as she saw Ikuto and Amu's child, Kuukai had brought a small balloon for the child and a tulip flower in a pot for Amu. Ikuto chuckled as his sister was happy with his daughter. Utau had wanted a girl but she was blessed with her son Daichi, which was odd because he looked more like his father than his mother as he had his father Kuukai's energetic charisma. What usually threw people off was the green colored hair their son had as well as the light brown eyes that usually sparkled with joy when he found things to be interesting. As Kuukai placed the balloon and flower pot near the window sill, he walked over to Daichi and lifted him up onto the bed where Amu laid, and as he saw his little cousin. "That's my cousin? Looks odd?" Daichi said as his dad chuckled and lightly scolded him, explaining that Daichi was once that small as well. Daichi couldn't believe it but his father wouldn't lie to him at all, as he looked at his little cousin who to him looked like a rabbit somehow he heard a knock at the door to see a blond haired woman and purple haired woman with his friend. "Rhythm!" Daichi yelled and was scolded as his little cousin began to cry.

Rhythm on the other hand suppressed the urge to laugh at his friend Daichi, as he entered the room with his parents, his sister Temari was with their grandmother. Sighing Rhythm looked up at his father, as he seemed to be the splitting image of him, as they went near Amu and the crying child. Rhythm like Daichi was only two years old but was the older of the two, as he grabbed his father's pant leg and yanked it lightly because he wanted to see the crying baby. When Nagihiko lifted his son up in his arms, Rhythm gasped at the cute baby he saw crying. He couldn't shake off this feeling he had seeing the baby cry, and after a few minutes the baby stopped crying. Rhythm smiled and thought to himself that he would protect the baby, "papa, and her name?" Rhythm asked as the purple haired smiled. "Rhythm, that's..."Nagihiko began as he looked at Amu and Ikuto for help, as Amu giggled and replied, "Her name is Yuji, Yuji Tsukiyomi." Rhythm smiled and nodded, "Yugii" Rhythm mumbled as his father chuckled and corrected him. Nodding Rhythm went back to looking at the little pink haired baby, who was now sleeping peacefully.

Everyone turned their attention to the Yaya and Kairi Sanjo who entered with a small gift bag that Kairi handed Ikuto, it contained a yellow outfit for the baby. Both Amu and Ikuto thanked them as Yaya gushed about the baby and nearly threw a tantrum when Kairi mentioned that the baby was cute. Everyone laughed for a few minutes before a nurse came to tell them they only had a few minutes left and to keep their voices down. They all nodded as the nurse left, and everyone began to chat lightly until it was time to go. Ikuto had to leave Amu and his daughter knowing he had to get things ready for tomorrow, knowing his daughter would probably have her name registered and Amu would be free to leave. Ikuto smiled as he thought of the things he needed to do for both his wife and daughter. He knew he had asked his parents, and hers not to come until Amu and his child were home but he couldn't wait to tell them now knowing that they had told him to call them once things were done. Sighing Ikuto took out his phone as he entered the elevator, he would call Amu's parents first before his, knowing Utau probably told them about Yuji. Ikuto smiled as he waited for the phone to ring twice before Mrs. Hinamori answered the phone and the conversation about Amu and his daughter began.

After a few hours Ikuto made it home and prepared everything that was necessary for his wife and daughter's arrival, though it tired him out greatly knowing he had a concert to do in a few days. Ikuto smiled as he plopped on his bed with a smile on his face knowing tomorrow the real work began as he drifted off to sleep. He couldn't wait to carry his daughter in his hands and hold his wife again, he really missed her warmth and the things they did.

When Morning came Ikuto woke up tiredly as he heard his alarm clock ring, and he accidentally kicked the clock, causing it to fall and break. Groaning Ikuto got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom to take a quick showed and change his clothes. Taking his time, Ikuto thought about how many people will visit them because of their daughter, he was both happy and annoyed knowing his time with Amu would be cut short but he knew it wouldn't change his love for her. Once he was dressed he grabbed the baby carrier that would carry his daughter in on the drive home, and headed out the door. The baby carrier was a light yellow that had a few flowers and balloons adorning its design. It looked comfy and safe when Amu and Ikuto first saw it, and it had taken them three hours to decide. When Ikuto made it into the car he took his time and was careful to strap the baby carrier for his daughter knowing that Amu would have to ride near their daughter, much to his dismay. After strapping the baby carrier, he made sure that he had done it correctly and smiled at his work as he closed the door and enter his car. Ikuto drove a dark blue mustang, and had bought a white and silver Lamborghini but let Amu use it when she needed it. He needed to buy a new car for his family, and one that Amu would approve of with, since she would be using it to drive and take Yuji with her. Once inside his car, Ikuto inserted his keys and turned the ignition on to leave the drive way of their home and head to the hospital.

He arrived in twenty minutes having taken ten minutes to strap on the baby carrier. As he parked his car and rushed to see his wife and daughter, which took him five minutes thanks to the elevator. Once he made it to Amu and Yuji's room he looked at his wife holding their child, a smile spread through his face as he entered, "Morning Amu, how did you and Yuji sleep?" he asked her as she replied and explained that she would be ready to be discharged once he filled out some papers. Ikuto nodded as he walked up and kissed Amu on the lips and kissed his daughters forehead lightly. They started to talk a little bit before a nurse came in and asked Ikuto to sign some papers and then get his car ready since his wife would be discharged in a few minutes. A nurse would come help her down, and that they needed the baby carrier. Nodding Ikuto followed the nurse and did what he was instructed to do, as the whole process took about ten-fifteen minutes. He was glad when he was done as he headed to his car to bring it around before going back to the nurse and Amu. He knew if he brought the car around now he would be able to save time, as he parked it where he would need to wait for Amu and grabbed the baby carrier, taking it off its base and took his keys out of the ignition having turned off his car before closing it and going back to Amu. Once he went back to his wife's room he gave the nurse the baby carrier as they prepared their daughter and instructed them about what they would need to do in the next week as they were to get used to their daughter. Both parents nodded as the nurse helped Amu into a wheel chair and gave her Yuji after they had placed her in the baby carrier, Amu was now carrying it as Ikuto followed them.

Once they arrived home Amu and Ikuto were welcomed by all their friends, and family, even the people that couldn't go visit them at the hospital they were all overjoyed as they looked at the new addition to Amu and Ikuto's family, or rather both the Hinamori and Tsukiyomi families.

~Time Skip~ 4 Years later  
Ages:  
Yuji: 4  
Temari, Rhythm, and Daichi: 6

Amu and Ikuto were very happy with their daughter Yuji, she had pink hair and blue eyes and she had grown fond of everyone she met. At first Yuji was timid but she always stayed with her parents knowing how much they loved her, and how much attention they gave her. Yuji always had her cousin, and her two best friends Rhythm, and Temari. It seemed Yuji had grown fond of Rhythm as she grew up since he was always nice to her, and blushed at times when he was near her. She always smiled and was a happy child never noticing an old man watching her play with her friends.

The old man seemed to be drawn to the young pink haired girl and he wanted her, sure she was young now but he didn't want to weight for if he did, she wouldn't want to be his. He needed to get her confidence and gain her trust before he could ever even think of making her his. Licking his lips hungrily he looked normal to those that saw him but inside, inside he was a mess and if he didn't get his way there would be consequences to be paid.

_Yuji's Pov_

I kept playing with my friends knowing I was having a lot of fun, but when I stopped to take a breather I felt someone stare at me. It gave me shivers as Rhythm walked up to me asking me what was wrong, holding a blush I ran to him and hugged him mumbling that I felt scared. He hugged me back and whispered that it was okay and that he would protect me, his words made me feel safe and protected. Temari and Daichi approached the two whispering to each other about something I couldn't make it out at all as they hurried to me and Rhythm. Daichi whispered about an ugly old man looking at us and Rhythm tightened his hold on me as he pulled me closer, causing me to blush at his actions. "We better head home; the shortcut should lose the old man." Rhythm said as I nodded and he began to lead me and the others.

Coming to a small cave, a cave that led to a passageway that led us home, knowing that the old man wouldn't be able to follow us knowing the cave was pretty small. Me and Temari were told to enter first as we made it to the other side, we were across the street from Temari and Rhythm's house. My home would be about a block away but my parents knew I was with Daichi at the Fujisaki home. I glanced at their home as I felt someone grab my hand, and blushed lightly as I looked at who grabbed my hand. It was Rhythm; once Daichi was out of the tunnel we all rushed inside their home and told Uncle Nagihiko what happened. He told us to stay here until my parents would arrive and pick me up; he was worried that whoever it was had followed us, as he directed us to the dance studio to teach us to dance. I jumped with joy with Temari as the boys groaned with displeasure. I ran with Temari into the dance studio and we began to wait for her father to arrive and teach us.

_Normal Pov_

Nagihiko entered the dance studio behind Daichi and his son. He was worried and would need to comment this to Ikuto, Amu, Utau, Kuukai and his wife about this knowing it could mean the children being in danger. Nagihiko smiled at the four children and began to show them how to move, they all began to try to mimic the movements.

As the four children danced away with Nagihiko instructing them, the old man grimaced as he lost the kids. He really wanted that pink haired girl and he would find her, she seemed to not only catch his eye but his desire. "I will find you girly." The man said as he left and headed home, he would need to come back to the park where the children had played. He didn't know who the girl was but he was completely determined to find her even if it meant kidnapping and keeping her, as he groomed her to be his wife. The thoughts of what he would do and wanted raced through his mind, a small amount of white liquid known as drool fell from his mouth at the vivid images he thought of and the child's reaction.

It had been about two weeks since the children had seen the old man. They had been afraid when one of them heard the old man grunt and follow them. The parents had been notified by Nagihiko about what he heard from the children and a possible stalker, which worried all the parents as they all seemed to pay closer attention to their families. Their parents were deeply worried as hey all hired bodyguards or kept their children close. This ensured safety for their kids, and things seemed to stay the same except for an incident with the Tsukiyomi family.

Amu had returned from the grocery shop when an old man approached her and asked her about Yuji, of course her name he didn't know until Amu said it. She knew this old man wanted her daughter after her made a disgusting lecherous face after knowing her name. Amu had rushed inside and locked all the doors keeping her daughter Yuji close. She was afraid he would do something to her daughter as the young four year old was oblivious to what was going on. When her father arrived Yuji was overjoyed when he told her, her cousin Daichi, Temari and Rhythm would be coming over. She hurried to her room to get ready for dinner as her mother hugged her father tightly. Amu began to tell Ikuto of the old man and what she feared as she was scared for their child. He calmed her down as they headed to dinner. Ikuto explained to his child that she should be weary of strangers and to stay close to home if she is alone. Yuji nodded to her father as they ate and chatted a little bit. When it was time for bed Yuji had gotten ready for bed as she brushed her teeth and put on her pajama. Her father was waiting to tuck her in while her mom read her a story. Tonight her father didn't play her bedtime melody like other nights.

In the morning Ikuto left to work with his father and hopefully get a tour going, as Amu woke Yuji up and made her breakfast. Amu had to schedule an appointment with the doctor for Yuji; she needed to get the rest of the vaccines that were necessary for her to go to kindergarten. Once Yuji's mother left, she went out Yuji herself gone upstairs to change out of her pajamas into a light blue dress, and black sandals. She disliked dresses so when she was laid out clothes by her mother she would find shorts to wear underneath the dress, it did anger her mom but Yuji liked it better with shorts.

_Yuji's Pov_

I decided to explore after I had dressed and walked out of my room. I didn't bother closing the door at all knowing I would probably need it to be open when my mom yells at me again for making a mess and leaving my discarded clothes all over my room. I giggled slightly as I skipped down the stairs and headed to the backyard, the backyard was so big. It even had a small rose garden that my mom tended to personally, but most of the time my mom and dad were together being lovey and kissing. I always wondered what it would be like to kiss but didn't think of trying it since it looked yucky to me. I smiled and headed near the three trees that were near the fence to my house, I used to use them to climb up and see outside the fence. I happily skipped towards the middle one knowing that was the only one that I could climb. Once I was close I reached for a branch and started to climb slowly and carefully, I didn't want to repeat the first time I climbed knowing the way I fell. I blushed knowing that if it hadn't been for Daichi and Rhythm I would have been seriously injured.

After a few minutes I reached the top or almost the top of the tree as I rested on one of its eight branches four of them connected to the other two trees that would help me jump the fence of my home. I didn't feel like going higher as I let my legs swing freely as I felt the wind blow lightly on my face and hair. I smiled and remembered that Temari and the others would be arriving soon. I felt excited as I squealed with joy and decided to explore outside of my house. Of course I had to be careful I didn't want my parents to catch me or lecture me later on, I was told by my mother that I act like my father having a free and carefree spirit. I don't understand why she says that, I look my mother and I am stubborn like her. As I got up from my spot I had to be careful not to fall since I was about seven eight feet from the ground. I could still go up a few more feet before I would want to jump but I instead went towards a tree branch that connected the tree and the fence. Carefully and swiftly I made it to the across the other tree with ease as I saw the fence. I doubted myself as I took a few minutes to decide what would do, as I jumped and landed on the ground on my feet. I could sort of understand why my mom called me a cat like my father but I never really believed what she told me.

I was about to walk to the front of my house when I felt a hand on my shoulder and it caused me to scream. Once I did that a hand covered my mouth and I looked behind me to see an old man. With black and white hair, his dirty brown eyes held a weird gleam. I felt scared as his mouth seemed to be dropping slobber. I shivered as I heard his next words, my eyes began to water as I hoped someone would be able to hear me when I heard a voice say, 'freedom is what you want, do you really want to give up to this pervert?' I gasped hearing the voice close to me as I closed my eyes tightly and thought of the answer, it was no.

_? Pov_

I walked to her house I had found her she had just jumped the tree branch that went connected her house to the fence. I smiled evilly and licked my lips hungrily. I was lucky to find her after two weeks of searching and fantasizing what I would do to her, and her pretty expressions. I felt myself getting hard as I chuckled and walked towards her knowing that it was now or never. I walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to scream. 'Oh no you don't you little bitch you are mine!' I thought as I used my other hand to cover her mouth, and I saw her turn around. The expression she had on her face was beautiful and it made me slobber looking at her expression. I then spoke to her, "Don't worry sweetheart I am going to treat you right my love. You won't need to worry about your family anymore." As I pulled her near me I didn't expect her to kick me as I let go and she slipped through my fingers as she ran. I ran after her but not before seeing a purple haired male and three kids two that looked alike and one that had green hair. I tried to grab her but I was stopped as the purple haired man as he glared angrily at me and punched me. I soon heard screams and sirens as I was pushed back.

I tried to run away but I was pinned down by that bastard purple head and as the cops came they took me, oh this wasn't going to stop me from getting the girl I wanted. MY woman, the one that I would have even if I was 66 years old I wanted that little girl that would be my wife in the future. "You won't get away from me my dear! I will come back for you even if I have to kidnap you for it! I will be back!" I yelled as I was pushed inside the cop's car and taken away.

_Yuji's Pov_

As soon as I was being pushed back I felt his grip on me loosen a little as I heard that voice again, 'now! ~nya!' I did as the voice said and kicked the old man's foot before he momentarily let me go. Once he let me go I quickly ran and saw my cousin, Temari, Rhythm and Uncle Nagi. "Help! Uncle Nagi!" I yelled as I ran and hugged Rhythm. My uncle had stopped the man from grabbing me again. I was scared as the cops began arriving, I had forgotten that my neighbors liked to gossip and that they were also protective. I saw one of them rushing here as another called the cops and the police shortly arrived taking the man away, even though he tried to escape. Rhythm held me the hold time as I trembled and shivered when the man yelled at me telling me that he would come back for me and kidnap me. I felt really scared as I hugged Rhythm harder until I heard my mother's voice, and looked over Rhythm's shoulder to see her running towards me and him as she looked worried. I started to cry more knowing I should had listened to my parents and stayed inside the house to wait, or this would have never have happened.

When my mom was close I let go of Rhythm and ran into my mother's cold and worried arms. I cried into her arms and held her knowing she like me was afraid of what could have happened to me. I didn't want to let go of my mother as she lifted me up and carried me inside the house, I knew when things calmed down I would get in trouble but I just wanted my mom and my dad with me right now.

_Normal Pov_

As the scene died out and the scare was gone, the four little children were afraid of what would happen next especially Yuji. As her mother Amu set her down on the couch, she still kept hugging her for fear that her child would disappear. Nagihiko on the other hand called Ikuto to tell him what had happened and he had informed Amu that he would be arriving soon. Nagihiko had talked to the cops and explained what had happened when he had arrived and seen Yuji run scared, in tears to his son as she screamed for help. Nagihiko took a seat near Amu and Yuji as his son looked at him and then at the young pink haired girl. Rhythm was really worried for her and wished he had been with her more, like when she had been born he had promised he would protect her.

The Tsukiyomi house was quiet except for the two that were calming down after having been scared and crying after the incident that had occurred. A few minutes had passed with silence and Daichi and Temari were unsure of what to do as Rhythm seemed serious and wondered what he could do to see the pink haired girl to smile. Before anyone could really utter a word, the door opened to reveal a flustered blue haired man that was panting harshly after having run from a possible meeting for a tour. He had excused himself saying it was an emergency with his family, which to his luck helped him leave faster and Ikuto worried desperately for his daughter after Nagihiko had called him.

Ikuto entered the house and went to his daughter and wife after closing the door. Amu hugged Ikuto and her daughter close as their daughter hugged them both tightly. It seemed Yuji was afraid and they knew they would have to take measures to protect their daughter. Ikuto asked the children and Yuji to go outside that he would talk to Yuji later about this as the four year old nodded and slowly went to Rhythm and Temari for a hug. The little one was still afraid as they all went to her room to play and talk.

Once the children were out of earshot Nagihiko explained what he had seen, and what the old man had said. This infuriated Ikuto to an extreme as Amu placed a hand on his being worried and trying to calm her husband down. They needed to come up with a solution and as they talked Amu had brought up Utau's move to America for a few years. It hurt Amu to suggest that but she wanted her child to be safe even if she wasn't with them but it would also make their life empty without their daughter. As they continued to talk Nagihiko has suggested that if Yuji were to grow up in America she would be a little different from who she was now as well as the possibility that they would miss out on their daughter's life. The two were torn but knew they wanted their daughter to be safe even at the cost of losing her from their side, she was a strong girl and if this would keep her safe they would do it. Now they just needed Utau's consent and approval for this, and to inform Yuji about this decision. Amu and Ikuto hoped their daughter would understand why they were doing this as they wished they didn't have to send her away. Yuji had done nothing wrong but they wanted to protect her from the lecher. Ikuto felt powerless by deciding to send his own daughter away for safety reasons rather than moving away entirely, even though the reason he still stayed in Japan was because of his and Amu's family.

As the day passed Utau had come to pick up Daichi as Nagihiko left with the twins. Amu and Ikuto used this opportunity to ask Utau what she thought of their idea, as Utau disagreed completely with it but had decided that it was best in case she wasn't kidnapped. Utau knew her niece well and her free spirit may be crushed by this news knowing she was only four now. Sighing Utau agreed to it, since she loved her niece and the idea of having her with her wasn't bad since she always wanted a daughter. Utau explained that she would be leaving for America with Daichi and her husband in a week's time, Amu believed that it was too soon but agreed in the end even though she was beginning to regret letting her first and only child leave her side.

When Utau left Ikuto and Amu spoke with their daughter but the conversation didn't go well at all. Their daughter believed they didn't want her as she cried and yelled at her parents, it wasn't until her father yelled at her that she cried even more believing further that her parents didn't want her. Ikuto's eyes softened as he approached and hugged his daughter. He explained the reason why she had to leave with her aunt to America whether she liked it or not. Amu felt heart-broken seeing her child cry and in pain because of this decision but it was for the best. Amu got up and comforted her daughter soothing her worries that she and her husband didn't hate her on the contrary they were worried that they wouldn't be able to protect her if that man were to return for her.

Yuji continued to cry but looked at her parents and saw that in their eyes they were scared, worried, unsure, and very uneasy about this whole situation. Sure Yuji had craved freedom more than once but she never wanted it to be like this, to be away from her family. Hugging her parents Yuji agreed sadly even if she was afraid, afraid to be on her own and possibly never see her parents ever again. That of course was explained that it would only be for a few years, when she turns 15 she would be brought back and they hoped that the old man would soon forget about her to bring her back sooner. Yuji nodded as she let her tears fall again, and cried in front of her parents until she fell asleep.

A week later Yuji had three suitcases packed for her departure as she wore a backpack with a few things she would need to not be bored. Holding her aunts hand Yuji said her good-byes to her parents and to her two best friends. When she had hugged Rhythm he had surprised her with a kiss, her first kiss. Blushing Yuji looked at him as he had a slight blush and spoke, "When you come back, I will be strong enough to protect you... I-I like you Yuji." Rhythm said as everyone looked at the two. It only caused Yuji to blush and hug Rhythm as her parents smiled sadly at this, knowing they were going to miss out on a lot of their daughter's life. They kept holding on to the fact that this was for their child's best and for her safety as well.

_Yuji's pov_

As I boarded the plane still holding onto my aunt's hand, I sat next to her as I did my best to hold in my tears. I felt lost and unloved doing this, the only good thing about this was that I was able to choose my outfit on my own. I was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans, a white tank top along with a black sweater and a pair of black converse shoes. Once I was seated I looked over my aunt's seat to see my cousin Daichi and my uncle Kuukai. My cousin waved at me and I tried to smile and wave back at him knowing I was sad and felt like running away, but I couldn't when the lady began explaining about the seat-belts and that we would be leaving shortly. I was about to undo my belt when my aunt placed a hand on mine and I lifted my head to see her. She was sad somehow; I wondered why she was sad when I was sad that my parents were practically abandoning me for my own safety. I don't understand why some adults were so hard to understand. Looking at my aunt who had similar eyes to those of my father made me burst into tears knowing I would miss his violin playing, and how I would miss my mother's voice when she scolded me about things I did wrong.

I just continued to cry as my aunt hugged me, I didn't even notice the plane take off at all as I cried. I wasn't sure of anything just that my life was a mess and my family was gone. Even if it was for a little while or because of my safety this just didn't make any sense to me at all. When I felt tired of crying I closed my eyes and everything turned black. I was able to finally sleep well as I heard four little voices talking to me about being strong. I smiled lightly in my sleep as they called themselves my guardian chara's.

Looking around it seemed that everyone was asleep. I yawned and looked for anyone that was awake, luckily my cousin Daichi was. Smiling I waved at my cousin but he didn't seem to notice as he was looking the other way. Pouting because of this I stopped waving and felt hungry as a cabin attendant asked me if I was hungry. I nodded as she left and brought me a tray of food, I thanked her and asked her how long have we been on flying for. The attendant only smiled and told me that we have been flying for at least eleven hours. My eyes widened in shock as I realized I had slept for at least ten to eleven hours.

I was about to ask her how much longer was needed when my aunt began to stir and Daichi had seen the tray of food as he also asked for one. Sighing I looked at the tray as I looked at the cookies I had as a snack, a small packet of m &m's, a cup of juice and a small sandwich to eat. Shrugging the weirdness of this food knowing my mom's home cooked food was better, I began to dig into the tray of food as I hesitantly took a bite out of the sandwich. It lacked some extra mayo but it was still pretty good. Drinking my juice after I finished my sandwich my aunt rubbed my back to get my attention. 'ohayo mama' I told her knowing she liked me to call her mama instead of auntie Utau, my mom had argued with her about calling her mama but in the end my aunt won. She smiled at me and asked me if I slept well, I nodded knowing the plane ride wouldn't be too long now as my uncle and many other passengers began to wake up. I was surprised when a movie was put on for all of us to watch as trays of breakfast food were handed out to those that we waking up now.

I finished my food as the cabin attendant came to take my trash and tray away. As she did she handed me something to draw and write on, I thanked her with a smile and looked through it as I was given crayons to write with.

Instead of watching the movie I opened the book and started to color for a while. I didn't know if tome passed or not but by the time I had finished ten pages of the book the flight attendant said we only had a few minutes left before we were going to land in los Angeles, California. Looking at my aunt she seemed happy, I guess she had planned this out. I went back to my coloring book for a while longer before I was told to get ready for the landing, I pouted as I put the crayons and book away into my backpack. My aunt held in a laugh as she saw what I did but didn't reproach me for it at all. I smiled lightly as I waited for the flight attendant to start talking. As if on cue she talked as we were beginning to land.

When she finished talking the plane had already landed as I took off my seat-belt, my aunt grabbed my hand before we left with Daichi and my uncle following closely behind us.

It took at least fifteen minutes to depart from the plane and get our baggage too. My aunt ordered my uncle to get the bags while she called a taxi. I stayed close to Daichi as I didn't understand the language that the people in this place or rather country were using. It seemed he didn't either as my aunt talked in the language easily. She looked at us and mouthed 'I will teach you later' we both nodded as my uncle came back with all the bags. How he carried seven bags with ease was amazing to me, he didn't even look tired at all as my aunt said a taxi would take us to our new home in ten minutes. We all nodded as we exited the airport and waited for the taxi.

_Normal pov_

As Yuji waited with her aunt, uncle and cousin back in japan her parents were sad with what they had done. They hoped that this would soon pass as the old man had been released from what the news had said about him. This caused Amu to believe it was better to have her daughter away from the danger even though it hurt her so much to have her daughter away. If the old man gave up Yuji would be able to return sooner than they had hoped and prayed for. Even Ikuto was affected by the parting of his daughter, he may not show it but those that know him well can easily see it.

As ten minutes passed the taxi arrived as Kuukai and the driver loaded the suitcases into the trunk and everyone got in. Utau had given the man the directions which were to Beverly Hills, just a few miles away from the airport. The little ones were confused since they didn't know that in Utau's younger years of touring she had bought a very beautiful house in Beverly Hills. One that was eight bedrooms, two bathrooms, an outdoor pool, a nice kitchen, garage, and a nice lawn not to mention a park nearby with a neighborhood that had nice families that ranged from poor to rich. Utau herself wasn't rich she has saved up most of her money to pay the first fifteen years of payment she would have to pay just to own the house.

After a while the taxi pulled a stop at the pure white house that Utau had bought a few years back, she had told Ikuto and Kuukai about this house. Kuukai was amazed when he first heard, yet Yuji and Daichi gazed at it as if it was a castle one that they were going to enjoy living in.

As the taxi man charged them fifty nine dollars, Utau paid as Kuukai unloaded the suitcases and walked towards the house. Utau had the keys knowing Kuukai would probably lose them. As they walked Ito the house Yuji and Daichi rushed in to claim their room, Yuji claiming the plain white room with a view of the city and park and Daichi the blue room that had a view of the hills and backyard. Yuji placed her backpack on the floor as she heard her uncle come up the stairs with the luggage. Utau on the other hand went to the largest room in the house knowing she and Kuukai would need it. As Kuukai dropped the luggage on each room Utau told them that tomorrow she would teach Yuji and Daichi English to communicate with the people in America. Yuji nodded as Daichi popped his head out of his room saying yes. The children were fortunate to have a bed already in their rooms which made unpacking easier for them.

Yuji asked her aunt and uncle for permission to go to the nearby park across the street. They nodded as they only told her to be careful, she smiled and nodded as she left. Daichi had yelled that he would meet her at the park in a few minutes. Yuji left the house and happily headed into the park, when in fact she felt dead inside her. She would have to look for something to relax, and she hoped that the park would help her take her mind off the separation of her parents.

_Yuji's pov_

I was happy with the new surroundings I saw in this new place. I was even excited to be able to learn a new language but I was still sad, sad that I wasn't experiencing it with my mom and dad; I am a daddy's girl I guess. It was what my mother and aunt said because I always wanted to be around my father more than my mother, but I couldn't help it could I? Shaking my head to rid myself of those thoughts I stretched out my neck to look left and then right to see if there were any cars coming. To my relief there weren't any, as I quickly crossed the street and practically ran into the park.

When I arrived at the park it was a pretty park with a few swings and a big play structure. The play structure itself was purple and cyan, an odd color I must admit but it was pretty to me. I smiled and ran up to the play structure trying to run up one of the three slides there were, the longest one was the one I wanted to climb up but kept sliding off. "Ohh…" I said as I attempted to climb it a few times, and the result was always the same as I got a few feet up and then slipped all the way down. I huffed and puffed as I saw around the park there were trees and one was close to the swings and a sandbox. Smiling to myself and letting out a slight giggle I got off the slide and headed towards the nearest tree.

I was glad that I was wearing jeans because in a dress it might have gotten stuck as this particular tree I was climbing had a bunch of thick and thin branches. It only made it more exciting for me as I giggled and ran towards it as I began to climb it. I hadn't forgotten about my parents, the slide just made me feel frustrated and brought my thoughts back to my parents as I felt my vision begin to blur. I blinked rapidly as I continued to climb until I made it to a thick branch and the ground looked far away, maybe six or seven feet from the ground. I sighed and sat down at the branch looking around before I felt the warm wetness fall down my cheeks. "Mommy… *sniff*.. Daddy..*sniff*" I mumbled as I tried wiping the tears that just kept falling, I missed them too much despite how happy I let on. I had cried in the airplane but I had hoped that crying would have gotten the plane to stop and my parents to reconsider but that had failed when I had fallen asleep, I kept crying as my heart let out all my pain and loneliness. I didn't even notice anyone approaching me, let alone that the person who approached me would change my life.

_?_

I was able to get out of the house to play at the park. I felt happy that I had gotten permission to come play at the park; it was a good thing that not many people came here, since it was across the street from my home. I smiled as I walked to the play structure, and stopped when I heard someone crying. I was about to ignore it but it kept bugging me as I looked around and didn't see anything at all as I started to walk around hoping to find the course of the crying. It turned out that after five minutes of looking around the play structure I didn't see anything that is until I looked up at the trees. I saw a pink haired girl, and curiosity got the best of me as I approached her. She looked cute but then again I wasn't that nice, "Hey bubblegum! Why are you crying? You have snot and an ugly face." I yelled at her trying to get her attention, but when she lifted her head more than half my statements were wrong. She didn't have snot all over her face and she wasn't ugly on the contrary the girl was cute as I felt my cheeks heat up a little. When I saw the tears coming out of her blue eyes I felt bad for calling her those things but I couldn't help it as she didn't say anything and she went back to crying. I didn't understand her at all as I puffed my cheeks and yelled again at the girl, "Why are you even crying for you ugly girl! Why are you even up at that stupid tree?" I didn't get a reply at all as I heard another voice. As I turned to see who it was it was a green haired boy with brown eyes run towards me and he looked mad as I heard what he had said, "Hey! You better have not hurt my cousin!" He wasn't too far he was barely crossing the street to get to the park.

I wondered what he meant; the word cousin was a little strange to me being the only child. I looked back at the pink haired girl who was looking at me now, she was wiping her tears. I have no idea why I did what I did next. I lifted my arms up as if I was telling her that I could catch her, I have no idea why I did it but the look on the girls face made it worth it when she gave a slight smile and giggle. It made my heart beat and I was about to call her slowpoke and idiot for wasting my time when she jumped off and I fell on my back. She didn't weigh much but my head hurt as she landed on my stomach, "hey!" I paused as she looked around, and that caused me to feel annoyed with her as her pretty, wait no ugly blue eyes were looking around worriedly? She was worried about me? I shook my head as I looked at her and nearly blushed when I saw how close her face was to mine now.

As soon as she got off me I got up and looked at her, out of the blue I just ended up touching her butt. I didn't expect myself to do that or knew that I had extended my hand as I nearly blushed but quickly removed my hand from her butt. I felt embarrassed and was about to apologize as I said, "How much do you weigh? You nearly broke me, and your butt is too big." The look that she gave me though made me feel worse and before she could reply the green haired boy approached both of us as he took one look at the pink haired girl that was about to tear up again to know that it was me who had been picking on her. In reality I wasn't but the way I was treating her was something I couldn't help. The green haired boy was about to come and punch me when the pink haired girl spoke and her voice was sweet. "Daichi! *sniff*.. d-don't!"

_Yuji's Pov_

I kept crying as I nearly jumped when I heard a voice yell at me and worse that the things being said were mean. I looked down to see who was yelling at me to see a boy about my age or probably older as I saw his brown eyes, they reminded me of a light yellow color that could be mistaken for brown in his eyes. His black hair was nicely kept and he seemed nice with dimples? Once I remembered what he had said to me I went back to crying as I tried to let out all my emotions, even after what he had said. He seemed to stay there and not leave at all, as if he was watching over me. 'He's cute~nya!' I heard a voice in my head say as I kept crying letting out all my feelings out. I wished my parents were here, my mom and dad hugging me like usual giving me their love and what we might do as a family over the weekend. That is when I thought things wouldn't get any worse they did when I had moved here, but as I was about to think more and cry the boy once again yelled. This time he had called me ugly twice causing me to stop crying and start feeling upset as I pouted as I heard Daichi.

I smiled and giggled but when I saw the boy stretch out his hands I smiled at him. I tried to move to get out of the tree but I ended up slipping and falling closing my eyes in the process, it was a miracle when I had landed on something squishy as I started to open my eyes and look around. I was worried that I had hurt the boy as I saw my cousin approaching us quickly. I heard a small rustle below me as I looked down to see and my blue eyes clashed with his light brown eyes that seemed to have specks of yellow in them. I felt myself swoon and almost say he was cute but I didn't as I quickly got up and looked at the black haired boy with wide eyes as he had touched my butt. I felt embarrassed as well as an odd feeling wash through me as he spoke and what he said hurt. 'How much do you weigh? You nearly broke me, and your butt is too big.' It made me tear up as Daichi was at my side and the look on his face wasn't a good one he was walking towards the boy.

When my cousin raised his arm about to punch the boy I yelled as a few tears and sniffles escaped me. "Daichi! *sniff* d-don't!" He stopped and looked at me before glaring at the boy and walking over to hug me. I thanked Daichi and hugged him back as he patted my head, he was like an older brother that I never had. I didn't even realize that my aunt was calling for us until Daichi flicked my forehead, as I pouted in response as he held my hand and leaded me away. I used my other hand to wipe my tears before pulling away from Daichi, which caused him to stop and look at me. I smiled at my cousin as I turned around and went to the boy, leaning over he was about a few inches taller than me as I kissed his cheek lightly. I whispered, "Thank you. My name is Yuji." As I turned around I gave the boy a small smile before turning around and hiding the blush that was not making its way towards my cheeks. Looking in front of me I could see the look on my cousin's face and the disapproval he had for the boy. That is when I realized that when the boy had spoken it was in Japanese and not in English like the taxi man had used with Auntie Utau. I decided to ignore it as I ran back to my cousin's side as he held my hand a little tighter causing me to wince slightly.

As we walked away I head the boy yell, "You dumb girl! My name's Takeru!" Yuji smiled to herself as she walked with her cousin back to her home. She didn't even notice if the boy had been staring at her or not, but she felt better after having cried and meeting someone. Though it didn't help when my aunt saw my hair was messed up and that my eyes were puffy from crying. I ended up being lectured about climbing trees, jumping off them and meeting strangers that were practically being mean to me. I pouted and nodded sadly as I went to my room, my aunt later went in my room and helped me unpack as she hugged me and told me she was sorry she had lectured me but she was worried I would have been hurt. I smiled at her and told her what my father always told my mother when I did something that was bad but good in a way. It was that I was a Tsukiyomi child, one that was strong and curious of the world. This caused my aunt to laugh and say that my dad had raised me well.

Once me and my aunt had unpacked dinner had been ordered it was Chinese as my aunt said Daichi would be going to school soon and that she would teach us English first thing tomorrow. I nodded and ate my dinner. It was really an unexpected day where so much had happened to me, and that boy's face, his hair color and eyes kept playing in my mind as I shook my head as I finished my food and quickly headed to bed. Wearing my pink and blue cat with strawberry pajamas I tucked myself into bed before my cousin and my aunt and uncle. I knew tomorrow would be the start of something. I smiled as I slept and hoped I might see that boy again.

_Takeru's Pov_

_'That girl was weird' I thought as I saw on my bed. I had come home and finished my homework the way a six year old was supposed to with the help of their parents. Yet the image of that girl kept playing in my mind that girl was indeed different but what had surprised me the most is that she spoke Japanese and not English. It was a good thing I myself knew Japanese or I wouldn't have understood when she spoke or even kissed my cheek. I sighed and then caught myself as I shook my head, "That ugly girl…" I mumbled as I touched the cheek she had kissed and lightly blushed at the memory. Grabbing my covers I angrily pulled them over my head and started to fall asleep._

_Yuji pov _

When I awoke the next day I dressed in a blue sundress my mom had made me promise to wear on the first day there and I did as I brushed my shoulder length pink hair and put on a pair of black sandals. I had no appetite right now as my aunt was going to take Daichi and me to school in order to put us in school for me it was going to be my first experience going to school. I wished my parents were here but sadly they weren't, I still wasn't over it but I had to be strong for myself and for them.

Daichi and my aunt had finished their breakfast by the time I had made it down the stairs. They had asked me if I wanted something to eat and I only nodded no, as I was eager to see what school I would go to. Daichi would end up going to that school even though we were going to be in different classes. I quickly skipped to the door as my aunt and cousin followed me, we were once again going to take a taxi and on the way back auntie Utau was going to buy a car to drive us in. I wondered if that was okay as we entered the taxi. I was really excited as Daichi seemed nervous, I just hugged my cousin who in turn smiled at me and mouthed a thank you. He was a nice cousin unless you got on his nerves or even when you got him serious. Those are usually danger zones for people if they were dealing with Daichi.

It didn't take the taxi long to arrive at the school before my aunt paid the fee and we got out as we all headed inside. As I looked around the school looked big, it had a kindergarten side with a lot of room to play and two play structures, there was a side that looked for older kids maybe eight year olds but it was even bigger with two play structures as well only they were bigger and looked very fun to be using, and the last one seemed for older kids as there were basketball courts, a soccer field and a baseball field too. I was amazed; this place was way different from what I was used to seeing in Japan.

When we entered the building where all the classes were taking place I was amazed at how big it was and where we were going. I was unsure of where the bathrooms were and the writings they had, I stayed close to Daichi and my aunt as we walked to a certain place. I wasn't sure where we were going but I decided to stay quiet as we approached and my aunt told us we could explore the school but to be careful and not to go far. We nodded and left to see the playground, my cousin was still holding my hand as we walked down a hall. After a few minutes we saw a boy pass by but without knowing the language we didn't say anything until he turned around did I know who he was. It was the boy who had caught me, and hurt my feelings in the process. I quickly hid myself behind my cousin as Takeru as I remembered his name was turned around and quickly turned away as he walked into a classroom.

Confusion clouded my face as I looked at my cousin who was glaring in the direction Takeru had gone. I sweat dropped and poked his cheek taking him out of his glare to look at me as if there was something wrong. I just smiled and shook my head, as we were about to turn the corner we heard Daichi's mom, my aunt call us over. We instantly ran towards her hoping she had some news for us, and when we were at her side she introduced Daichi and then me to a lady who I guess was in charge of the school.

I was confused as the lady with black hair, brown eyes, her hair was in a bun, and she was wearing a suit at least I think it was a suit for women. I watched the two talked in a language I didn't understand before they both said something and my aunt ushered us out. When we left the building my aunt explained that she had talked the principal into letting me into kindergarten, early and my cousin Daichi into his assigned grade, the only exception was that we had a month to learn English and take a small test that would allow us to prove out skills. I smiled as the excitement coursed through me as well as the chance to get into school early; I was really happy but slightly scared. My aunt seemed to have asked the principal about a nearest dealer store because we were once again riding in a taxi.

~Timeskip~ 10 years later

* * *

Yuji: So... what did you guys think of it? Should I continue or stop here?

Ikuto: Weren't you almost done with this one?

Yuji: mm... nope... this isn't even halfway done.. it's a total oneshot, so the next chapter won't be added, this story will be longer once I finish it, but it's up to the readers if it's a good story or not.

Yoru: O.o.. this is good! Guys R and R

Miki: *reading it*

Yuji: ^^".. that's what my bf said, but I haven't finished this one since I am working on a few requests so yeah.. please give me your input. Onegai! (please!)


End file.
